Jupiter Ascending
by booksdefygravity
Summary: Rose and Scorpius end up sitting next to each other during a really, really, REALLY terrible movie. Total fluff. Enjoy!


**AN: Apparently I'm incapable of writing anything but cliched Scorose fluff? Oh well.  
WARNING! This story may contain ****_mild_**** spoilers of the movie Jupiter Ascending. But the movie kind of sucks, so you probably don't care.  
Anyways, enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, seriously," Rose said aloud. "_Spaces bees_?"

"Right?" said a voice. "This is almost as bad as the space roller skates."

Rose jumped. She hadn't realized that there was anyone else in the darkened cinema, but apparently someone else shared her fondness of seeing movies at ten o'clock on Wednesday nights. Lily had rolled her eyes when she had announced that she was going to the movies, saying "Rose, it's _summer. _Why would you want to sit around in the dark?"

But Rose had always loved the dark quiet of the movie theatre, especially when there was no one else in it. Of course, she usually preferred to watch movies with at least _one_ redeemable quality, but apparently that was too much to expect from _Jupiter Ascending. _There was no way to be nice about it. The movie was completely derivative, badly scripted, poorly acted, and generally laughable. It sucked.

The person behind her continued speaking. "It's honestly a disgrace that Eddie Redmayne is in this atrocity of a film," said the stranger.

"Eh, I don't know," said Rose, watching as the main character sprinted through a corn maze. (Why did she think going into the cornfield was a good idea? WHY?) "I mean, at least he's having fun with it, right?"

"True, true," said the stranger. "But I have so many questions about his character. Why can't he speak above a whisper? Why is he so obsessed with this chick who's basically his mum?"

"Excellent questions," said Rose. "At least the costumes are good."

There was a faint ruffling sound. Rose twisted her head just in time to see the stranger climb over the back of a chair and slide into the seat next to her.

"Hope you don't mind," he said. "Much easier to critique terrible films together when you're sitting in the same row."

"Just don't try that nifty yawning-and-arm-stretching thing, and we're good," said Rose.

"I would never," said the boy. "I have just as much honor as the genetically-modified Channing-Tatum wolf-man."

"I'm sure," said Rose. "Speaking of wolf man, how long do you think it will be before he and Jupiter have an awkward, we-have-absolutely-no-chemistry kissing scene?"

"Shouldn't be long now, I'm guessing," said the boy. "Mer- What is this dialogue?"

Rose blinked. "Merlin?" she said. "So I'm not the only one who likes Muggle films!"

"That was fast," said the boy, sounding surprised. "Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," she said. "Hush, I'm greatly enjoying this monologue."

"The emotions are running high."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Rose said "It's really quite depressing that these are the same people who directed _The Matrix._"

"Yeah, but have you seen _The_ _Matrix Reloaded_?"

"Another great tragedy," said Rose. "But you have to admit that _The Matrix _is great."

"_There is no spoon_," he said.

Rose grinned. "One of the best lines in cinematic history, in my opinion."

"_Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn_," said the boy. "_Gone With the Wind."_

"I raise you this," said Rose, clearing her throat. "_My Mama always said life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're gonna get._"

"Forrest Gump," said the boy. "That's hard to top. But what about children's movies? _To infinity, and beyond!_"

"I reject the idea that _Toy Story _is a children's movie," said Rose. "I will always maintain that animated movies are for all ages."

"Fair point."

"_Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore._"

"_I'll be back_."

"The Terminator!" said Rose. "How could we forget that one?"

"_Bond. James Bond."_

"A good one," she said. "But I think I've got you beat. _May the Force be with you_."

He sighed. "There's no winning against Star Wars."

"Very true," said Rose. "Hold on, I'm trying to appreciate this dress."

"The black Duct tape one?

"Yes. Okay, what is up with this creepy brother dude? Is he flirting with her? Why is he flirting with her?"

"He's definitely shady," said the boy. "She's not _really _going to marry him, is she?"

"The wedding dress will probably be cool, at least," said Rose.

"I can't wait to write a review of this," he replied.

"Review?"

"I have a blog," he said. "For movie reviews. But can't tell anyone. It's a deadly secret."

"So you have a secret Muggle identity?" said Rose.

"I guess," he said, sounding slightly embarrassed. "I don't know. It's nice to just be _normal _sometimes, you know?"

"Oh, trust me, I know," said Rose. Growing up as the daughter of two members of the "Golden Trio" hadn't exactly been easy. When she was ten years old, she'd found a stack of magazines in her mom's closet, things with headlines like _Witch Weekly's Woman of the Year, Hermione Granger, Spotted Christmas Shopping With Her Daughter!_ Even now, the occasional photographer or news reporter would follow her down the street and question her about her life.

"Just a wild guess here," said the boy, "but is that why you're in a Muggle cinema at eleven o'clock on a Wednesday night?"

She thought about it for a second. "I guess so," she said. "I just like being alone. When you're alone, you don't have to please anyone else, you know?"

He was quiet for a while before speaking. "Yeah," he said. "I know. It sounds a bit crazy, but sometimes I think I have the most fun when I'm alone."

"It's not crazy," said Rose. "But I apologize for crashing your party."

"Oh, I didn't mean that!" he said quickly. "This is… nice, actually. Besides, I crashed your party. And I'm talking too much."

"No, you're fine!" said Rose. "Like you said, it is kind of nice. I mean, most people would yell at me for talking this much during a movie. You're pretty good movie company. Besides, I don't always want to be alone, as long as I'm with… the right people." She blushed, relieved that he couldn't see her face in the darkness of the theatre. Was she actually flirting with this random stranger?

_Well, yes, I am, _she thought. _But he _is _good company. _

"Yeah," said the boy, and she thought he sounded a little embarrassed, a little shy. She wished she could see his face. "You're right."

"Oh, Merlin," said Rose, turning her attention back to the screen. "They're kissing."

"It's not going to end with space roller skates, is it?"

"I'm afraid so," said Rose. The credits began. "Well, that was a disappointment."

"Just a bit, yeah," said the boy.

"Pretty good company, though," she added.

She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. "Not bad."

And then, without warning, the lights came on.

Blinking away the bright spots, Rose felt a sudden rush of nervousness. She wasn't quite sure that she was ready to know who she'd been sharing a seat with. Some things were better left a mystery.

But there was no way to avoid it. She drew in a sharp breath and looked over at him.

Their eyes met.

"_Scorpius_?" she said, blinking at him. "Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Rose Weasley?" he said, appearing equally stunned. Scorpius was in her year at Hogwarts, but since she was a Gryffindor and he was a Ravenclaw, they'd never really crossed paths. Besides, there was the whole our-parents-were-mortal-enemies thing, which always put a bit of a damper on attempted friendships.

"Well," she said, "this is a surprise."

"Now it makes sense," he said. "_Oh, trust me, I know. _The privacy thing."

"Yeah," she said. "I guess the two of us would know a lot about that." She felt a little spark of surprise at how closely he'd been paying attention.

He nodded.

"Well," she said.

"Well," he said.

"Watch out for space bees."

He grinned. "What about space roller skates?"

"Those would probably come in handy, actually," said Rose.

"I think I prefer broomsticks," said Scorpius.

"Agreed," said Rose. "By the way, I'm looking forward to destroying Ravenclaw at Quidditch this year."

"We've had the trophy for four years running," said Scorpius. "There's no way you're taking that away from us."

"Seventh year will be my year, I assure you," said Rose. "I am determined."

"Are you the captain this year?"

She nodded.

"Nice," he said. "If I wasn't a devoted little Claw, I would wish you luck."

"Fair enough," said Rose.

"You know," said Scorpius, "we can't collaborate on Quidditch, but I could use some help with that review."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Could you?"

"I could," he said. "I mean, if you want."

"You could probably use a second opinion," said Rose. "Even if our opinions are pretty much the same."

"True," said Scorpius.

"You want to grab a cup of coffee and work on it?" said Rose.

"Tomorrow?" said Scorpius.

"Sure," she said. "Or, you know, right now."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Midnight coffee?"

"It's only eleven-thirty!"

"We could compromise with coffee-flavored ice cream," he said.

"I'm down," said Rose.

"Excellent," he said. "Let's go."

So they did.


End file.
